


Feelings

by Gabberwocky



Series: Bluepulse Week 2016 [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Feelings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: Bluepulse week day 4- Happiness





	

Being in the past was weird for Bart. All new experiences, new people, not running for his life all the time. 

Weirdest were the feelings. 

In the future, where he was from, he only really knew one emotion: fear. Fear was his constant companion; after all of the others he knew had died, it was still there. 

Grief he knew as well, not as well as fear, but he knew grief. He felt it every time the Beetle’s weapon fired on an innocent, for every superhero he didn’t get a chance to know, for every family member who died to protect him. 

Those were the feelings he was most intimate with; the ones he knew the best. 

Others he’d heard of, could puzzle out. 

The rush of heat he felt when one of his teammates was in danger was anger, all red and violent. If he felt it strongly enough, he could kill. He hadn’t. Yet. 

The jumpy jitteriness when around Nightwing (Dick) or Batman (Bruce) was nervousness, something he realized afterwards he had also known. 

The warmth that encompassed him when he was around Barry, Iris, Wally, Jay, and Joan was love; familiar and safe. 

The grin that stretched across his face- genuinely- when he was with Garfield and Tim he attributed to happiness, new and exciting. 

The absence of all of that was loneliness; something he didn’t realize he felt until he had something to lose. 

But there was something else, something he couldn’t place, something that only happened around the Blue Beetle; around Jaime Reyes. 

Bart couldn’t place this new feeling, a combination of the warmth of love, making his heart swell, the excitement of happiness, making his smile appear, and the jumpiness of nerves, making his stomach flutter.  

He’d thought about it for a long time, days, weeks. He just couldn’t puzzle through this new feeling. 

So he asked Barry about it. 

Barry smiled. “Bart, it sounds like a crush.”

“Crush?” Bart replied, confused. “I don’t want to crush Jaime!” 

Barry laughed, a bouncy, joyful sound. “No, a ‘crush’ is when you like some one as more than a friend. Depending on how strong it is, it can be like love.” 

Bart’s face screwed up. “But, it doesn’t feel like how I love you and Iris and Wally…”

“It’s a different kind of love, son. It’s like… the love that I have for Iris, or the love Wally has for Artemis. More… intimate. Less familial.”

Bart nodded. “So… I’m in love… with Jaime?”

Barry smiled. “That’s what it sounds like.”

“What do I do about it?”

“What do you want to do about it?”

“I… I don’t know.”

Barry nodded. “I won’t tell you what to do, that’s up to you to decide. I will tell you this- when you feel ready to, you should tell him.”

Bart nodded in return, smiling. 

Eventually, he’ll tell Jaime. For now, he’s happy to sit on his new feeling. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so it's less about happiness and more about love, but I tried.


End file.
